


Whatever This Is

by beachtowel



Series: "And I would've gotten away with it" [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: “That's wonderful! Bruce, I am very excited to spend some time with your family.”Bruce looked at her with a neutral expression. She was probably the only person in the world to be able to say that sincerely.





	Whatever This Is

Bruce let the piercing morning sun wake him up earlier than his alarm would’ve. With a roar of a yawn, he started to stretch himself awake. 

 

“Quiet, please,” Diana’s lazy hand moved to shush Bruce’s mouth. She rolled over and tossed her leg over Bruce, keeping him from getting out of her bed. As cute as it was, Bruce really had no way of getting up if she didn’t want him to without resorting to extreme measures. 

 

“Let me up, Princess,” he whispered to her, patting her lightly on the thigh to show her exactly where she had to stop her restraint. 

 

“Must I?” Diana said, her eyes still closed. 

 

“There are a couple of errands I need to run.”

 

Bruce always gave the same answer. Sometimes it sounded honest, and sometimes Diana thought he simply felt the need to dismiss himself because he wasn't good at being still for very long if it wasn't part of a training. Sometimes, Diana felt her curiosity want to ask what those errands were, but she never did. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, or that he wouldn’t tell her. But in a sense, she more or less knew what he had to do. In their lives, there were always people they had to see, projects they had to research, jobs they had to work on. They were able to escape that these couple of hours and she didn’t want to take that away from them.

 

She opened her eyes and reached up to touch his soft jaw riddled with light stubble. Bruce let her move his face by the chin as she explored his face. He must’ve been working with a new facial cream, because most of his facial scars were hardly noticeable. She grazed over the tiny bump on his nose that gave signs to multiple jobs. 

 

“What’ve you been using on your face?”

 

Bruce swallowed just a bit and said casually, “It’s a new facial cream that Selina provided.” 

 

Ah, Selina. 

 

“It seems to work really well. The mark you had last week is completely gone,” she said, observing the cheekbone that took a crocodilian punch just an hour before their meetup last week. It wasn’t a deep cut, but the skin break was rough from the scaled knuckles, and Diana also found miniscule bits of glass that Bruce’s eye missed. 

 

“Do you remember the name of the brand?” she asked curiously.

 

“It was unlabeled.”

 

“Well, if she ever has an extra bottle of it, I'd love to buy one from her.” Diana unexpectedly got really close to Bruce's face. He thought she was going in for a kiss, but when he opened his eyes again, she was hovering just above his face. She breathed in, focused. “Is it perfumed?”

 

Bruce, squinting at her tease, pulled her down to get the kiss he was looking for. He felt Diana’s knowing smile on his lips. 

 

After a couple of minutes of some slow spit swapping, Diana leaned back on her elbow and sighed. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” she said casually. It never failed to make Bruce's shoulders go pink, which she loved. 

 

“If you say so, Princess,” Bruce said with an eyeroll as he started getting up. 

 

“I do,” he heard as he picked up his pants and turned them back as they should be.

 

“Oh, before I go,” Bruce changed the subject as if he just remembered something, as if he hadn't been stalling with this bit the entire night. “I have spoken with the Night family, and they said they'd be delighted to meet with you on the 1st.” He finally turned around to see how she would react.

 

Bruce's greatest strengths and vulnerabilities were found in his family, and Diana knew this. Proud of him, she let an excited smile seep through. 

 

“That's wonderful! Bruce, I am very excited to spend some time with your family.”

 

Bruce looked at her with a neutral expression. She was probably the only person in the world to be able to say that sincerely. Even absurdly outgoing Clark got a little nervous when there were more than two bats in a closed room. Diana would understand soon enough.

 

“...yeah.” Bruce buckled his belt and grabbed for his shirt.

 

“Bruce,” Diana scolded lightly with a hint of amusement at the tired father.

 

“They were wondering if you would be open to a… game night.” 

 

Diana swore he had to push those words out of his mouth. 

 

“A game night?” her head cocked.

 

“Board games, card games, or games that can involve problem-solving or other small activities such as drawing, signing, or acting. Usually played in teams, usually at the manor.” Disapproval oozed from Bruce's facial expressions as he started doing his tie.

 

“I know what a game night is, Bruce,” Diana said. Game nights weren't known to be a bad time. “But why the grouch on your shoulder about it? Do you not want me to come?”

 

“Huh?” Bruce's head snapped up. “No, no, it's not that at all.” He walked over to her as he fixed his cuffs. He leaned down and gave her another sweet kiss. Diana loved soft mornings.

“Your presence is always appreciated,” he continued. “My kids already love you more than they could even pretend to love me. It's just,” Bruce's face scrunched up as he sat next to her to put on his dress shoes. “Game nights are so reckless, I don't know why they insist on having those on the rare times we have family leisure time. They are far too competitive. They play too hard and by the end of the night someone's feelings are hurt, someone else is injured, and my home ends up looking like a hurricane passed through.”

 

Diana chuckled at his description. “I am sure it's not that bad.”

 

Bruce had a hint of anticipated stress in his eyes. “Don't underestimate their terribleness, Diana. I love them but they're all terrible.”

 

Diana let out a laugh. “Why are you the most dramatic person ever?” She put her hand on his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve met all of them at one point or another and they are all great, and you know it. It will all be fine, Bruce, so please try to relax, lover.”

 

Bruce buried the intrusive thought that he could do this with Diana, whatever  _ this  _ was, forever.

 


End file.
